Death Note New generation
by Sakakifics
Summary: Yamato Saya é uma colegial meio diferente das demais,com seu jeito considerado estranho pelas pessoas que ela chama de “normais”,ela segue em frente e ingressa na escola Suzuku.Lá ela conhece Kyo,no mesmo dia ela encontra um misterioso caderno.
1. Deja Vú

Fanfic Death Note – New generation

**Introdução **

Durante séculos o homem vem evoluindo,junto com a criação se tem a destruição.A cidade de Tóquio está cada vez mais violenta,o sangue começa a pintar as ruas e calçadas a cada dia.E se existisse algo,algo para interromper esse processo?

**Capítulo 1 - Death note - Dejá vu**

**Lá estava ele,na beira daquele penhasco,envolto de cinza por todos os lados,e de seres estranhos a sua volta.Mas havia algo que o intrigava,parado ali,observando aquele outro mundo diante de seus olhos.Os outros seres ao seu lado,apenas jogavam algumas partidas e riam,porém eles não podiam negar,também o achavam estranho.**

**- Ryuuku! - chamo-o gritando**

**- KUKUKU!-rindo-Interessante!-demonstrando interesse pelo que estava vendo**

- **Você me parece empolgado.-olho-o desconfiado**

**- KUKUKU!-rindo-Tenho algo a fazer.**

**- Você...-meio exitante**

**- Sabia que as maçãs do mundo humano são mais gostosas? - sorrindo**


	2. Nova Geração

**Capítulo 2 - Death Note - Nova Geração **

**Um colégio,apenas um colégio.Era disso que tentava se convencer todo tempo.Aquelas paredes brancas e o ressoar daquele sinal a faziam suar.Não apenas por ansiedade ou medo do acaso,mas principalmente,porque desde pequena aprenderá a odiar a escola.Não a culpe,ela teve seus motivos.**

**Após entrar na sala,não conseguia pensar em outra coisa,senão sair de lá.Sua maior vontade era sair correndo,largar tudo,e nunca mais voltar.Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim,seus pais se matavam para pagar aquela escola,uma das melhores da região,não há como não se sentir no dever de retribuir.**

**Sentou na 1ª carteira,não porque queria prestar atenção nas aulas,mas para evitar ter que olhar para a cara das pessoas a sua volta,pois de algum modo,ela repugnava essas pessoas,sem nem mesmo as conhecer,por simples raiva de seres humanos.**

**- Só mais 3 aulas...-sussurrou baixinho para si mesma **

**- Saya-san,você está bem? - chegou sorrateiramente**

**- AH!Sim sensei. - Tentando disfarçar**

**- Saya-san,você está bem mesmo? -inclinou um pouco a cabeça preocupada**

**- Sim sensei. **

**- É que eu não te vi conversando com ninguém,então eu estranhei.**

**- Ah... **

**- Eu sei que você é nova,então bem-vinda a nossa escola,espero que goste. - falou carinhosamente**

**- Obrigada. -tentou retribuir gentilmente com um sorriso**

**Era apenas seu 1º dia naquela escola,se permanecesse quieta,talvez conseguisse ficar invisível,e talvez assim,passar os outros dias do ano naquele lugar.Estava quase chegando a hora da saída,mas parecia que cada minuto não passava.Mas o sinal tocou.Ela não conseguia se segurar,apenas queria correr,correr sem direção para o e olhava para o chão,para não precisar olhar para as pessoas a sua volta,ela não via necessidade em olhar para elas.**

**- Ai! - caida no chão**

**- Olhe por onde anda! - falou o garoto em pé a sua frente**

**- Desculpe. -falou abaixando a cabeça e meio exitante**

**- Nunca te vi por aqui,você é nova? - meio curioso**

**- Sou. -deu um passo para trás ainda exitante**

**- Qual o seu nome? - agachou-se tentando ver seu rosto**

**- Yamato Saya. - com um sorriso tímido no rosto**

**- Prazer.Sou Kaname Kyo. - estendeu-lhe a mão carinhosamente**

**- Prazer. - Pegou em sua mão timidamente**


	3. O caderno da morte

**Capítulo 3 – Death Note – O caderno da morte**

**Vendo-se naquela situação,ela não conseguiu evitar,saiu correndo e desapareceu diante dos olhos de Kyo.Apenas corria por não saber o que fazer,sempre olhando para o chão,como se estivesse se sem rumo,até esquecerá qual o caminho a tomar,sempre olhar fixo ao chão.Porém algo chamou sua atenção,naquele gramado,debaixo daquela árvore centenária,alguém esqueceu algo.Olhava para o livro de capa preta sobre o chão,estava tão curiosa,que por um momento,esqueceu tudo e foi atrás do livro.**

**- Death Note.-falou baixinho enquanto passava a mão delicadamente sobre a capa do livro**

**- Ei,garota!Não pode pisar na grama! – um velho chamou sua atenção**

**- Me desculpe. – pegou o livro e saiu correndo**

**E continuou a correr com o olhar fixo no chão,mas agora era diferente,ela tinha um rumo,ela não sabia,mas podia sentir,algo iria mudar.**

**- Chuva? – Parou durante um instante de correr**

**Tudo parecia,esquisito,porém mágico,Saya adorava a chuva,ela achava algo monótono,porém isso conseguia causar nostalgia nela.Era como se tudo dentro dela para-se por um tempo,para que as gotas de chuva caíssem sobre sua cabeça,fazendo ficar cada vez mais escorrido,seu cabelo liso e preto.**

**- O caderno! – Tentando proteger o caderno com a blusa**

**Sem exitar,voltou a correr,com a cabeça meio abaixada e protegendo o caderno,ela o agarrava com a força,e o protegia como se fosse sua vida.Durante o caminho,enquanto apertava aquele livro contra seu peito e corria,várias dúvidas percorriam por sua cabeça."Quem será que o esqueceu?" Ou "O que é isso?" Eram perguntas inevitáveis a se fazer.**

**- Cheguei! – gritou enquanto descalçava seus sapatos e tirava suas meias,essas mesmas encharcadas pela chuva**

**Correu para seu quarto,com o livro nas mãos e feliz,ela conseguirá proteger o livro,e de quebra pegar um resfriado.Naquele quarto de paredes brancas e com poucos móveis,**

**Deitou-se em sua cama e se perguntava "Será que devo abrir?"**


	4. Análise

**Capítulo 4 – Death Note – Análise**

**Continuou durante um tempo a olhar fixamente para o livro,enquanto se revirava devagar em sua cama imaginando quem o devia ter esquecido,como era essa pessoa,o que esse caderno poderia significar para a pessoa que a perdeu,e o mais importante,o que continha esse caderno.**

**-É isso! Talvez tenha o endereço no caderno! – pulou da cama**

**Sem exitar mais,ela pegou e o abriu com rapidez.Procurava por um endereço ou nome em alguma página,nos dias de hoje,o seguro morreu de velho.Ela olhava,olhava e olhava e não conseguia ver nada.**

**- Droga – jogou o caderno com força sobre a cama **

**Deitou-se em sua cama novamente,ao lado do caderno,e durante alguns minutos se manteu em silêncio.Não havia endereço,nem nome,e muito menos nada que a levasse ao seu dono,apenas algumas palavras em algumas páginas em inglês,e umas páginas em branco.**

**- Death Note...Death Note... - ainda deitada – Como assim Death Note? **

**Virou lentamente para o lado direito da cama e começou a folhear o caderno,não procurando algo,mas por curiosidade.**

**- O humano cujo nome for escrito nesse caderno morrerá. – lendo lentamente**

**Após ter terminado de ler lentamente está frase,ela ficou paralisada durante alguns segundos,depois tentou ler mais algumas coisas,porém não adiantava,ela não era muito boa em inglês.**

**- Imagino o que essa pessoa deveria estar pensando quando escreveu isso...-falou silenciosamente para consigo mesma,guardando o caderno debaixo de seu travesseiro **


End file.
